Rutina quebrada
by Sao801
Summary: Craig ama su rutina, le gusta su vida aburrida, pero le falta algo. No sabe lo que es, pero le falta algo, en serio. Curiosamente, ese algo aparece y rompe su rutina de manera muy radical.


Caminar, caminar y caminar. Esa era la cosa más movida en la monótona y aburrida vida de Craig. A Craig siempre le gustó la rutina aburrida, jamás le gustó la vida movida. A pesar de esto, a veces Craig se sentía vacío. La vida monótona se lograba ver sin sentido, igual, aburrida incluso para el propio Craig. Su vida no tenía sentido, no sentía motivación.

Craig era pasante en una empresa de cajas, no es lo que quería hacer, pero es lo único que había. Como pasante, la empresa no estaba obligada a pagarle, pero si querían lo hacían. Craig recibía 50 dólares a la semana. Él no vivía solo, seguía siendo mantenido por sus padres, pero sólo 50 dólares a la semana tampoco alcanzaban para mucho. Compraba dulces de vez en cuando, o incluso cigarrillos. Era algo que hacía cada semana, no rompía su rutina.

El horario de Craig no era fuerte, eran solamente 5 horas al día, de Lunes a Viernes. Siempre, al salir, iba directamente a casa. Sólo los Miércoles se desviaba para comprar sus cigarrillos y dulces, la misma rutina, todo el día, todos los días. A veces salía con sus amigos, pero eso era sólo a veces. Siempre podía ver a Clyde en el transporte, estaban separados, pero salían a la misma hora y tomaban la misma ruta.

Clyde era la única persona capaz de romper la rutina de Craig por una razón muy estúpida: no siempre aparecía en el autobús. La cosa de que ambos estén en el mismo autobús era casualidad, pero casi siempre se veían. Craig se sentía muy bien, cálido, amaba cada conversación que tenía con Clyde, pero el muy maldito a veces no aparecía.

Craig a veces se sentía pobre, pero no ahorraba. El dinero no lo necesitaba realmente, sólo compraba cosas por capricho. Audífonos, anillos, libretillas o alguna estupidez. Siempre baratas, siempre inútiles.

- Entonces, ¿Quieres ir?

Craig miró confuso a su castaño amigo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Al cine, amigo! Vamos al que está en el nuevo centro comercial.

- Uhm... Me parece bien. - Craig asintió, solía salir solo con Clyde.

Tweek ya no estaba, se había ido a vivir a Idaho con Thomas, irónico, los rubios nerviosos con tics se fueron juntos. Token se fue también, ganó una beca y se fue a una buena universidad. Jason se fue a vivir con su abuela, mientras Jimmy recibía un tratamiento médico para sus piernas.

- ¡Será una cita!

- Cállate, Clyde.

Caminar, caminar y caminar. Esa no era la cosa más movida en las salidas con Clyde. El castaño era alguien muy energético y antojoso, quería todo lo que veía. Comida, juegos, ropa.

- ¡Me encanta el simulador!

- Sí, a mí también me gusta, pero ya no hay más dinero. Sólo nos quedan 3 dólares.

- Jope, amigo. ¿Pero al menos podemos ver las tiendas?

- No, vas a querer algo.

- Prrrr, vamos, Craig. Yo sé controlarme. - Craig pudo haberse reído mentalmente, pero no lo hizo, era Craig.

- Claro...

- Ven, vamos.

Caminaron por varias tiendas, preguntando por precios, precios y más precios. Al menos Clyde no hacía lo imposible por conseguir comprar algo.

- ¡Vamos por esta salida! ¡Me encanta esta salida!

¿A quién le gusta una salida más que otra? Era estúpido.

- ¿Qué diablos, Clyde? - Craig gruñó mientras lo seguía.

El chico de azul vio cómo el de rojo entraba a una tienda que estaba justamente en la salida, una tienda de mascota. Ahora Craig entendía el porqué Clyde amaba esa salida. La tienda era pequeña, muy pequeña, pero con varios animalitos. Habían varios peces, de todo tipo, también una pecera cuadrada que tenía un par de tortuguitas muuuuy pequeñas, bastante adorables. También había un perro enjaulado, ninguno de los dos identificó su raza, y también había un gato anormalmente grande y con cara de mala hostia. Craig suspiró, quería irse rápido.

Miró lo demás, hasta que su mirada se paralizó en un solo lugar. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban de un color rosa. Lo que veía le encantaba, y regodeaba su corazón.

- Se... - Se aclaró la garganta. - Señorita, ¿En cuánto están los conejillos de indias?

- 30 dólares. - Contestó esta.

- ¿Y los hamsters?

- 25 dólares.

- ... - Craig sintió un hormigueo en su estómago. - ¿Y la jaula?

- Depende, hijo. Los hamster usan jaula, los cobayos esto. - La chica le mostró algo similar a una pecera, pero era una casa para roedores, sin barrotes. - La jaula son 20 dólares, la casa 30.

Craig seguía sintiendo ese hormigueo tan agradable y vergonzoso.

- Gracias.

Clyde estaba esperando afuera de la tienda, acariciando al gordo gato. El muchacho monótono salió después, caminando en silencio y sonrojado, mientras que Clyde parloteaba.

Se sentía feliz, alegre, emocionado. Sin lugar a dudas, necesitaría dinero, siempre quedaba con 10 dólares cada semana. Lo tendría, no había duda.

Algo ha roto su rutina de forma muy fuertemente.

* * *

**OTRA HISTORIA DE CRAIG Y STRIIIIIIIIIIIIPEEEES. -Rueda por el suelo- JAKSDGHSAFASGDFASF. Lamento que esto sea tan corto y mal escrito... Lo hice en el teléfono. e.e**

**¡Bien! Escribí esto porque el sábado salí con los niños. 8D (El plan original era llevar a mi hermanita al cine, luego se unieron mis 2 primitos y tuve que pagar por todo, ¡No pudimos hacer casi nada! D: ) Mientras salíamos por nuestra salida favorita (Ojojojojo) vi los cobayos... Están allí desde hace meses, hace meses yo no trabajaba, y no estaban a la venta, ¡PERO AHORA SÍIIIIIIIII! *-* ¡HABÍAN UN MONTÓN! ¡QUIERO UNO! W asDASDASDASDASD *-* ¡Me lo compraré la semana próxima! 8D**

**Esto está basado en mi vida y en mis propias pasantías, o sea, es una experiencia propia. :3 En mi país el salario mínimo es como de 4.000 BsF. al mes. A mí me pagan 1.200 al mes (400 Bsf. a la semana) No es mucho, pero tampoco es muy poco. Los cobayos valen a 800 BsF., y al parecer, las jaulas entre 500 y 700 Bsf. La economía está fuerte aquí en Venezuela. D: _Maldita inflación._**

**No sé cuánto vale un cobayo en estados unidos realmente e.e Han de ser como 15 dólares, o menos, pero como Sao no sabe, esta mierda se queda así. :3 He aprendido que un espejo grande (GRANDE, de cuerpo entero) vale como 10 dólares, los odio. Aquí el dolar está en 49 Bsf. o más. (A inicios de año estaba en 6 Bsf., así que ya sabrán qué tan grande ha sido la inflación en mi país)**

**Al inicio, no quería meter romance, ni ninguna pareja, _pero Sao es pendeja y hace lo que le sale del coño. _Me encanta el Cryde. 8D No he visto mucho in spanish... Así que decidí incluirlo aquí. -w-**

**Bueno, esto es todo hasta el momento.**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


End file.
